


Hush, Hush

by MxFuckenstein



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Dominatrix, Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Nipples, Other, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Partial Mind Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive Character, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Fingering, i love adding more tags every time i add a chapter, pov triss, reader is triss, submissive triss merigold, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxFuckenstein/pseuds/MxFuckenstein
Summary: This is a multi-part second-person story in which you, the reader, are Triss Merigold. Yennefer invites you to her place and subdues you with hypnosis, mind control, and bondage. She's angry you went after Geralt's dick again, and now she's going to give it to you.Most of the resistance is in the first chapter. After that, Triss is pretty mind-controlled up and willing, if you can call it that.
Relationships: Triss Merigold & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. All the Way Now

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is technically non-con because Yennefer hypnotizes Triss, so fair warning if that's not your thing. However, after the first chapter, it won't come up a lot, except maybe as occasional references to Yennefer soothing your mind; resistance won't be prominent, and you/Triss will seem very willing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Triss gets put under. This is just the appetizer.

You’re lucky it’s gone this well so far.

When Yennefer invited you to her Vengerberg palace, you’d worried she’d heard about your most recent pass at Geralt—especially after you’d promised her it wouldn’t happen again—but this has been a lovely night filled with wine and conversation. Clearly, there was nothing to worry about. If impatient Yenna was going to take her revenge, she would have done it long before now.

She pulls her tiramisu spoon out of her mouth slowly and waves it at your glittering wrist. “Is that new, Triss?”

“Yes, actually,” you respond, lifting your wrist toward her and turn it so she can see the Zerrikanian craftwork of the dragonesque bracelet. Just as you’re about to impress her with the tale of how you wrenched this out of a fence’s paws in Novigrad, Yennefer clamps something cold and painful around your wrist.

It hurts.

“Ow, fuck!” You try to jump up, but she’s quicker, behind your dining chair, wrenching your other arm behind your back to clamp the other cuff on your struggling arm. Both your spoons clatter to the floor. Shit, shit, these are—“Dimeritium, Yenna? What the fuck?”

She doesn’t answer you.

“Yenna!” Fury boils in your throat as you thrash in your chair, her deceptively strong little hands holding you in it.

“Poor little Triss. So powerless.”

“Pox on you, it burns,” you sob, feeling pathetic. Appeals to empathy never work on Yennefer.

“Poor baby,” her hands stroke your chestnut curls in a facsimile of a soothing gesture that only keeps you put. “There, there—” her mouth by your ear—“hush. If you just submit to me, I promise to take the cuffs off. Hush, hush….”

Fuck. You can feel the spell working just above your head, attempting to send soothing waves into your skull to quell the fiery rage. _Hush, hush._ Summon something, anything, you’re a powerful-ass sorceress, maybe you can break through the dimeritium— _hush, hush_ —just push, Triss, come on, push—

Yennefer chuckles and licks your ear. “Of course you can’t break through this, baby. The best thing you can do now is go to sleep.”

The spell is like a lead blanket pressing onto your mind. Trying not to panic, you realize she’s right. As long as these cuffs are on, you’re going nowhere.

Fight the spell. That’s the best thing to do now, just fight the spell, push back— _hush, hush—_ the scent of lilac and gooseberries oppressive, overwhelming, but don’t give in— _let me in, Trissy, hush now—_ keep struggling.

An idea comes to you as you fight. Perhaps you could pretend to succumb, just long enough to get these damned cuffs off, and then you could get away, but just as you’re about to flutter your lashes at Yenna, she cackles and cups your face in her hands from above.

“That’s cute, Triss.”

Her hands are off your shoulders, and you want to stand but can’t for how badly the spell is suffocating your mind. You press against it with all your consciousness, press against her alluring perfume and her supple hands and her lilting voice—is it outside or inside your head at this point?—cooing you to sleep. You press, but you are getting tired. Yenna’s spell is so powerful and her hands are so soft in your hair. You know you mustn’t give in, you must fight it longer, but it would be so easy, so simple to…

_Hush, hush._

She floods your mind like sweet relief. Submission has never felt so satisfying, like falling asleep blackout drunk.

“Good girl. All the way now.”

Darkness.


	2. Good and Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yennefer get comfortable, and she gives you a glimpse of what's in store. Very gay. Lots of teasing.  
> You are fairly "under" and willing at this point, in full subspace.

The sheets feel silky against your bare skin. Squirming, stretching, you try to reach out but your wrists remain together in front of you. Ah, that’s silk rope around them. So soothing.

“There we are. You may open your eyes now, Trissy.” Yennefer’s face appears in front of you, beautiful, radiant. Rosy lips and violet eyes. Lilac and gooseberries. Her gloved hand traces down your cheek, and you whimper. She smiles cruelly and puts her thumb in your mouth, which you accept eagerly. _Yenna._ “Oh, you poor thing. I’ve got you good and stupid, haven’t I?” She’s so pretty. “I doubt you even needed that dimeritium collar. Still, I’m glad I put it there—” she removes her thumb from your mouth to caress the metal at your throat—“as a reminder that you are _mine_ until further notice.”

“Of course,” you hope to please her.

“Of course, _Mistress_.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

Yenna kisses your cheek primly. Her touch is truly magical, and your cheek yearns for more. As she moves back away from you, you pray for her to come back. Seeing you strain your chest forward, Yennefer titters. “I need to finish something, darling. Feel free to take in your surroundings.”

You are obedient, and so you do, starting with Yennefer. She’s in a lacy black bra shot through with white strips of silk, hugging her curves perfectly. Rather than the thong you would have expected, her knickers match the fabric of the bra and seem quite sturdy. Her thin, silky black stockings match her long gloves. This is all you have time to see before her mass of black curls disappears through an ornate door to the right.

So this is Yenna’s room. It’s as filled with tapestries, trinkets, and candles as you would have anticipated, in addition to the famed stuffed unicorn tucked in the corner behind the wash basin. Her vanity is overflowing with bottles, and the scent of lilac and gooseberries flowing from them is enough to make you wet. Hm, speaking of which…

You seem to have lost your knickers. Your jewel-toned corset is still intact, though, as are your pale stockings. Your feet are free, unlike your wrists, but you stay propped up on the bed because that’s where Mistress left you. How kind of her to have twisted your chestnut mane over one shoulder so you can feel the abundance of silk pillows against your back.

And she returns. Something is different, but your slow mind struggles to focus on anything but her beautiful body as she straddles you, eyes glinting and slight beads of sweat on her forehead. Her lips twist into a cruel and gorgeous smile.

“I think you owe me.”

What is she talking about? Your mind ripples a bit, but Yenna senses it and hushes you. It returns to the soft, horny glow, the blissfully empty cavern that only wants her. She runs her hands under your thighs, and you let out a groan.

“Do you want me to touch you, little slut?” Mouth tingling, you nod. She pulls your thighs wide, so your legs are on either side of hers. “Of course you do. You love being touched. Being fucked. You’ll beg for it if you have to.”

“Y-yes, Mistress.”

“But first I need you to tell me the truth about something.” Her knees move closer to you, her hands sliding from your knees to your ass. You lift it in anticipation. “When you were in Novigrad last month, did you encounter Geralt of Rivia?”

Your stomach drops a bit and you answer yes.

“And did you try to seduce him, you little whore?”

You don’t really want to answer. She leans down over you, her face inches from yours and intoxicating, her entire body hovering over yours. Her influence sends a refreshing wave through your mind, soothing, soothing, hush, hush…

“That’s right. Submit to me.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Yes what?”

You struggle to get the words out. “Yes, I tried to seduce Geralt.”

Her breath quickens. “I knew you would, you filthy fucking harlot. You just craved his cock too much to control yourself because you’re a depraved little slut. Say it.”

The words come easily this time.

“And did he satisfy you?”

“No, Mistress. We… we didn’t…”

She chuckles and licks your neck, until she reaches your ear to whisper, “So you didn’t get the ploughing you wanted? You didn’t get to feel Geralt come inside of you while you wished you could make his little witcher babies?” You shudder and crane your neck toward her head, yearning for her to touch you more. “Well, Triss Merigold, you’re a lucky girl. You have the best Mistress in the world. Because I decided that if you want Geralt’s dick so bad, I’m just going to give it to you.”

With that, Yennefer plunges her hips into your open legs. As she pushes into you, you feel a rock hard cock straining against her sturdy underwear. You pant as she swivels her hips, grinding on you through the fabric, giving you a taste of what she’s done.

“Do you like Mistress’ present for you?”

You moan in affirmation, grinding back against her cock. It feels so good. She kisses you deeply to reward your gratitude.

When she pulls back, she looks at you proudly. “Doesn’t it feel exactly like his?”

You pause. You can’t really feel it well enough to answer; all cocks feel the same through a barrier. “I think so, Mistress. It’s hard to tell.” Yenna’s lips contort into a sneer. You quickly try to explain. “It’s the fabric, Mistress, it’s blocking—”

“No, sweetheart, you’re right,” Yennefer straightens up, kneeling over you, her haughty face glowing beautifully. “I think it’s time we give you a closer look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is fun! The degeneracy will really get going on the next chapter.


	3. A Taste of What's to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to appreciate Yennefer's excellent conjuring abilities and see what she's been storing in her knickers this whole time.   
> You're super, super eager to blow her.   
> Not as much force/hypnosis in this chapter.

Yennefer grabs your dimeritium collar by its ring and pulls as she slides backward, causing you to pitch forward on the enormous bed until you land on your belly. You try to get your bearings by propping yourself up on your elbows, your forearms still hopelessly bound by the silk rope. You look up at your Yenna, realizing she is staring at your splayed, vulnerable posture. You feel at once ashamed and thrilled to be like this.

Her bulging crotch is right in front of your face. One of her hands finds its way into your thick hair, and you purr as she caresses your curls.

The other hand works the front of her knickers to slide her cock through the fly. “Look at it, pet.” She’s right; Yennefer actually conjured an exact copy of Geralt’s monstrous witcher cock. It’s fully functional and erect right in front of your face. Your mouth waters.

“It’s perfect, Mistress.”

“Oh come, Trissy,” her fingers curl in your hair, “I know I’ve got you stupid with hypnosis, but you are usually a capable sorceress. Tell me what I good job I did.”

You shower her with praise, though it comes with difficulty—not because your Mistress’ work isn’t exquisite (it is) but because she continues to send soothing waves through your brain as you speak, rewarding you as she makes your task more difficult. Still, you struggle through several compliments on the masterwork of sorcery hanging in front of your face. All while craving that same masterwork.

Brilliant as your Mistress is, she picks up on this. She tugs on your hair to tilt your face up, cupping your cheek in her other hand. “You know, my pet,” she pushes her gloved thumb into your mouth again, “I love hearing you praise me as I deserve to be praised. But you know what would make your Mistress even happier? If you would _show_ me how much you appreciate my craftsmanship.” Your heart leaps.

“Mistress, may I touch it?” She grants you permission and you reach your bound hands out to hold her cock. Your entire body tingles as you caress it. The skin is soft, though the cock itself is rock hard and just as big as you remember. You find yourself absentmindedly sucking on Mistress’ thumb in sublimation.

You stroke her cock with both hands, and Yenna chuckles softly as she runs her hand through your hair. With a smirk, she removes her thumb from your mouth and you whimper. “What is it, pet?”

“I want to taste it.”

“What a greedy little slut you are, Triss. I knew you were a whore, but you’re far more eager than I expected. I must warn you that, if you want to take it, then I am going to give it to you. Hard. Are you sure you want that?” You nod eagerly. Her fingers tighten in your hair. “Are you very certain?” You beg. Some part of you is aware that this is humiliating, but you beg because the rest of you wants it more than anything. The desire is simply overpowering.

Yenna smiles and pushes the tip of her cock against your lips. You make eye contact with her as you accept her cock into your mouth, guiding it with your hands. She tastes wonderful. You slowly pump your mouth over her dick, getting your bearings, experimenting with your tongue.

Funny. Judging by her moans, Yennefer likes exactly what Geralt does. Must be physiological.

She starts to fuck your face harder and harder, intensely but never overwhelmingly. You love it—every time Yenna moans or tightens her grip on your hair, your body goes weak with pleasure. You can barely handle it.

You adjust your head so you can deep throat her, and this sends her over the edge. She cries out, pumping hot cum down your throat. You swallow it all, overjoyed that you’ve made Mistress come. She pumps her cock in and out of your mouth slowly as she rides out her orgasm. Finally, she pulls it out of your mouth and brings her head down to your level to kiss you, holding your face in both hands.

Your pleasure at having pleased her is tempered slightly by a selfish thought: the disappointment that she had come already and might not want to play with you anymore. Yennefer pulls away from your kiss, and you can tell by her face that she’s read your mind.

“Don’t you worry, my pet. I’m getting my effort’s worth out of this, and I’ve got plenty of orgasms to go. Yours _and_ mine.” She grins hotly, almost affectionately, and puts her hands gently around your throat. “And, of course, more punishment. In fact, I think it’s time for me to do something very special with you. We’re just going to have a _ball_ , Trissy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Yennefer's first time getting a blowjob, not that she would tell you that. Nice work!
> 
> When we get to the next chapter, you might want some music. I recommend combat music from the third game. Has a nice... rough quality to it.


	4. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer finally gets down to brass tacks. She ties you up and fucks you, with a little aftercare at the end.  
> Some sadism and hypnosis elements, with Yennefer making your experience more intense via mind control.

A ball gag. You remember when she said you’d have a ball? She meant a ball gag.

As Yennefer buckles it around your head, you realize, thrillingly, that you can no longer speak. Of course, she can always read your mind to know if it is becoming too much. Then again, you want to do just about anything to please her at this point.

She decides to bind you even more. She ties your arms together above your head, affixing them to the headboard. The rope bites into your wrists, and she smiles menacingly. Then, she wraps cuffs around your ankles, leaving your legs splayed out. You have some freedom in where you move your feet, but the tension of the bondage is always there. Yenna straddles you, making eye contact with you, and removes her gloves finger by finger.

She leans in and bites your lip, pushing against the ball gag with her nose. You curve your body toward her desperately.

You feel her hand make its way into a cup of your corset. Her fingers feel amazing running over your nipple—and then she begins to pinch. It’s painful but hot, and then a clear command enters your mind in Yenna’s voice: _Your pain brings Mistress pleasure._ _Her pleasure is your pleasure too._ Those words barrage your mind over and over again as she pinches your nipple and nips at your ear.

You cannot hear yourself think, only Yenna’s commands, which begin to come true. Sure enough, her pinching feels amazing, the delight from giving her the satisfaction of hurting you building. She switches nipples and the pleasure/pain overwhelms your mind, blinding you with bliss. Her cruel smile makes you shudder with happiness. You bite down on the ball gag to cope.

Her hand slides down her body and she wastes no time before she starts fingering you. While her movements are rough, her fingers are nimble, and you arch into her forceful fucking. She yanks your head back by your hair and bites your throat, overwhelming you with ecstasy. You’re helpless in her hands.

Yenna suddenly withdraws her touch and props herself over you, hair wild and eyes feverish. You moan in protest and yearn your body towards her. She looks deliciously feral.

“You’re an insatiable little slut. I can’t believe you’re enjoying this.” Yennefer strokes your collar. “I took a powerful sorceress and have her bound, powerless, and under my influence. You’re worthy of pity, and I bet you want even more.”

You nod eagerly, hopelessly wishing she would touch you.

“Beg me, whore.”

You try to beg her to fuck you. It sounds ridiculously and muffled to talk around the ball gag, but you desperately want her. Yenna laughs cruelly, throwing her head back.

“Stop, stop, you’re embarrassing yourself.” You stop begging suddenly, anxiously, eager to keep going. She whispers in your ear. _Hush, hush._ Your mind turns to static, just a soft glow of yearning. Your thoughts are fuzzy and you lose all words. There is only the feeling of lust for her drowning out your mind. Her breath hot against your ear, she tells you this is what she wanted--to bask in your overwhelming desire by reading your mind. You are adrift in the sensation, your brain awash in the scent of lilac and gooseberries.

Gently, Mistress wraps one hand around your throat and positions the tip of her cock against your entrance. Desire shoots down your legs and you strain against your restraints to push against her. She won’t let you. Instead, she teases you, lubing herself up against your wetness.

“Little slut. Do you still want Geralt’s cock?” Her erection rubs against your clit, overwhelming your mind with _yes, yes, yes._ Mistress bites your lip again and tightens her hand around your neck. Your ankles restraints cut into you as you try to wrap your legs tighter around her. The tip barely penetrates you, Yenna holding it there in either hesitation or teasing.

“Then I think it’s about time I gave it to you.”

Slowly, Yennefer pushes her entire cock into you, filling you up and sending shocks of pleasure through your whole body. She pushes and pulls a few times, letting you feel the entire length of her. Soon, she is pumping faster and rougher, slamming her hips into you with each thrust. You belong to her completely, and only her. Mistress may have crafted Geralt’s cock, but she fucks like Yennefer, and it’s better than you could have imagined. She is merciless, ramming herself deep with each thrust and choking you now with both hands. You see stars.

In your hazy state, you flutter your eyelashes at her and she releases her hands from your throat, choosing instead to lift your ass for a better angle. You almost sob with pleasure. All you want to do is wrap yourself around her, but the restraints make that impossible. All you can do is take her over and over again and relish the feeling of her fingernails biting into your ass.

Mistress has lost herself in it as well, gasping only the occasional insult in her ecstasy. You love each word she utters because they’re true. You _are_ a thirsty little cockslut. You _are_ enjoying every moment of this and will only want more. You _are_ a greedy little pet.

She slaps your ass hard, and the pain feels disturbingly good. You bite down hard on the ball gag as she fucks you harder and harder, growling in your ear.

Finally, Yenna can no longer stand it, and you feel her command more than you hear it: _come for me you little whore_.

A net inside your mind breaks and you become completely overwhelmed.

She bucks into you, coming with you, holding you tightly as she rides it out.

You shake in her arms.

This is what it means to be hers.

She collapses on top of you, sending a mild, soothing pulse through your brain and body. How kind of her to try to bring you down gently, but your wrecked body still craves her.

Her hands run over you tenderly, petting you, and eventually she sees fit to brush your hair out of your face and remove your ball gag and bindings. You melt under her soft hands as they massage your freed wrists and ankles. Yenna kisses you sweetly, her tongue soothing your aching mouth. She is clearly pleased with you, and you couldn’t be happier.

“Oh, my sweet pet,” she murmurs as she strokes your brow. Her lips find your forehead. “Are you ready for more?”

“Oh yes,” you reply, “much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I intend to keep going, even if slowly.


End file.
